We're Not Born to Quit
by MissKrieger
Summary: "We weren't born to quit Quinn and i'll be damned if we weren't born to win." Truer words have never been spoken by a Mightyena, but will Quinn actually be able to overcome her fears to believe them? With her new friends joining her on her journey 18 year old Quinn is about to get a taste of what secrets Hoenn has to share.


**AN:This story is based on the oRAS timeline of the game world. Brendan and May _will_ show up these characters are not taking their places. Also some other characters from different games might show up as well I am not entirely sure yet. Beware there are headcanons (if you can call them that for pokemon) and theories. **

**Thats all for now so enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter One: Rough Beginning

"Blue dodge and use Bite!"

"Koffing use Poison Gas!"

A Mightyena painstakingly tried to avoid the purple cloud the Koffing blew from its pores. Unfortunately it's wounds made it too slow and it didn't move in time causing the purple cloud to envelope Blue. Quinn bit her lip at the sight of her poor Mightyena being beaten. She had already lost her Absol, Cova, to the first Koffing this 'ninja' Lao sent out and Blue was bravely fighting the second but he couldn't go on for much longer.

 _"Quinn I can't see!"_ Blue called out from the cloud. She could catch glimpses of him every few seconds as he struggled to get free.

The ninja boy jumped and pointed at the cloud of gas. "Alright Koffing finish him off with Assurance!" The Koffing dived into the cloud and there was a yelp of pain before the gas dissipated. It seemed to be being sucked up into the Koffing that was now floating away. Blue was on his side breathing heavy and whining with purple gas occasionally rising from his nose. Blue was badly poisoned.

Lao danced around his Pokemon in excitement. "We won we won!" He turned to Quinn and held out his hand "alright pay up!" Quinn ignored him and kneeled by Blue to fish in her bag for anything to help him. Emptying her bags contents on the ground she came up with fifteen dollars, her trainer card, Cova's and Blue's Pokeball and half a PB and J. She ignored when Lao took the money from the ground. She was too busy petting Blue and whispering comforts to him. She did look up to see Lao scan her trainer card with his Pokénav. "In case I need some easy money the next time your around." And with that he walked off.

 _"Little...brat"_ Blue growled and Quinn gave a sad smile. She slid her arms under him and as gently as she could hoisted him up and started walking back to the camp they made back towards Fallarbor. One of the Pokéballs on the ground wiggled slightly and a red beam shot out turning into the shape of an Absol.

"Cova no you should stay in there." Quinn pleaded but Cova gave her a dirty look and shakily wobbled over to her bag and its contents. Cova had been repeatedly tackled by the first Koffing, hard enough to make her pass out without defeating it. Blue had taken it down quickly though in retaliation.

 _"He stole all your money." She_ growled while picking up the sandwich in her teeth and dropping it in the bag. She had to take a breath but then she picked up the bag and started walking towards the camp and Quinn trudged behind her carrying a still wheezing Blue. Fortunately no other trainers showed up and no wild Pokemon jumped at her. Maybe they saw her pitiful state and decided to not bother with it.

By the time they made it to their previous day's camp, a large burrow dug under a fallen tree, it was dark and instead of making a fire they would just have to rely on body heat to keep each other warm. _"We'll go to the center tomorrow."_ Blue had begged. " _Please just let me rest."_ so she tucked him into the burrow and Cova followed closely after, leaving the bag by the entrance, and laying her head on his back and curling around him to keep him warm.

"I'll be in soon." She called but both her Pokemon were sleeping, they've had a rough day. She sat against a rock facing the the hole and drew her knees up to her chest. Quinn waited though until she heard snores before she let her emotions show.

They had been on this route for a week and she was only a mile from the Fallarbor, where she started from. Lao was her third trainer she'd met and the second she lost to. That fifteen dollars was the last of her money and she hadn't started with a lot. She couldn't go back to her grandparents, they retired to a retirement home the day before she left for her Pokemon Journey.

Tears of frustration slid down her face at the thought of having to quit so soon. How could little ten year olds do this when she couldn't and she was nearly nine years older than them. In a week she'd be nineteen and here she was crying like a baby. She missed Her grandparents, she missed her bed, her books, hot food and coffee. She kept going down the list of things until she finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke up to the feeling of something nudging her leg. She didn't open her eyes but she did move her head slightly. Her neck hurt from how she had it resting on her knees all night and her legs were so gonna be cramped when she moved.

"She moved I guess that means she's alive."

"Yeah but check out her clothes she looks rough."

 _"She smells like Poochyena but different. She smells like sweat too. It's gross."_ ) Rude Blue he probably didn't smell great either. _"She also smells like an Absol._ wait.

Quinn whipped her head up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes kneeling down to her level. He sat back slightly but didn't get up or move. Something yellow jumped up on his shoulder and it scared her enough to make her jump. He looked confused and then gave a laugh. "What you never seen a Pikachu before?" He Pikachu leaned forward and gave a few sniffs making the boy smile. "Don't worry she's nice just a little curious is all."

"Pikachu scared her is all Clint." A calm voice said and Quinn looked over the first boy's shoulder to see another with an Axew in his arms. "She just woke up remember." He knelt down next to the first boy, Clint, and stretched out his hand. "Hi my name is Damon Kent. What's yours?"

Quinn took his hand and shook it. "Quinn Greene." She let go of Damon's hand and he stood up again. She looked them over but quickly so as not to seem creepy. Clint was tall but not gangly or fat, he was right in the middle. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair was a dirty blonde color that looked unkept as it just flopped wherever on his head. He wore a gray t shirt and jeans with some running shoes. He seemed nice and the smile he wore made him seem friendly.

Damon on the other hand was different. His hair was brown and he had dark green eyes that seemed to focus one every thing he seen before moving to the next. He had a red sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with hiking boots. His built was a lot like Clint's but maybe slightly more muscular. He kept his hair combed at least it looked more tidy than Clint's. His smile was more gentle and seemed to balance out Clint's.

Pikachu bumped Clint's face and then climbed onto his head. Clint laughed and then looked over Quinn. "Wow you're looking a little rough there Quinn geez. You know they have showers and stuff at the Pokemon Centers right?"

Quinn felt her face go bright red as she looked down at her clothes. Her blue long sleeved had dirt everywhere from sleeping on the ground. The tan shorts she wore had stains and rips all over, thankfully he rips didn't show anything underneath. Her knees and arms were dirty and scraped she imagined her face was too. She didn't even want to thinks about the blonde birds nest her hair looked like. "I..um..I haven't been able to.." Her nervousness was starting to take over now.

Clint's smile faded. "You know I was joking right? If your lost we can help you find the center." He stuck his hand out,"here we'll take you to it. We can get to know each other on the way."

Quinn took a step back ignoring the hand he still had out. "No no I can go myself I'm okay." She was so embarrassed. She should have been keeping herself clean more. She could barely keep her Pokemon alive, she can't keep herself clean, her Pokemon probably hated her.

"I shouldn't have done this in the first place.." She stepped back again. She was sure they would judge her now.

Damon and Clint both looked confused. Damon took a step towards her now. "Quinn we'll take you to the Center and help you okay? You're clearly needing a warm spot to clean up and properly sleep. "

He tried to grab her hand but she ripped it away. The momentum tipped her backward where she tripped over the rock she slept against last night. She fell backwards hitting her head on the ground hard. Black washed over her vision and she felt light but she clearly heard two Pokemon yell her name before hearing viscous growls and snarls. Then the sounds faded and Quinn fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
